Vacuum cleaners (also called suction cleaners herein) are widely used to clean many kinds of places. The suction cleaner is generally provided with a bendable and flexible hose. Because the hose is long, when the user needs to fold the hose after using the suction cleaner, generally the hose is hung or wound on the suction cleaner. As a result, the suction cleaner is required to have a mechanism which can fix and release the hose quickly. Preferably, the mechanism can be disassembled conveniently to reduce the packaging volume of the suction cleaner.
The Chinese Patent Application No. 201220121228.2 disclosed a hose fixing mechanism, which can fix the hose on the suction cleaner using a piece of bent steel wire. However, it needs multiple parts to assemble the steel wire on the suction cleaner, which results in complex structure and high cost. In addition, it is difficult to assemble and disassemble the mechanism.